In the following PTL 1, a component mounting machine including (A) a component mounting head which has (a) a rotating body which can rotate around a rotation shaft line, (b) a plurality of component holding tools which are installed at an equivalent angle pitch on one circumference around the rotation shaft line, and which respectively hold a component, in the rotating body, and (c) a rotating body rotating device which rotates the rotating body which rotates the plurality of component holding tools along the circumference, around the rotation shaft line, and (B) a component holding tool operating device which is operated for making one of the plurality of component holding tools hold and disengage the component, is described.